<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before you go by JaliceCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270790">Before you go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie'>JaliceCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carla - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Love, Samuel - Freeform, School, Spain, elite, old Memorys, polo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't bother Carla that Polo was now dating Cayetana. She shouldn't care. And actually it wasn't Carla's Business either - but why does she always feel this horrible pain, whenever her ex-boyfriend gives Cayetana that damn happy Smile?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla Rosón Caleruega/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada, Cayetana / Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before you go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a few minutes,  before class started.</p><p>The students at Las Encinas had gathered more or less motivated in their classrooms and played around on their tablets and smartphones , until the first lesson would start.</p><p>Some childish boys had actually made paper planes and were throwing them at each other. The girls talked about the last party or painted their fingernails.</p><p>Carla sat in her seat, hunched over a textbook, that wasn't yet available in the format for her Tablet.</p><p>The weekend had passed too quickly and the blond-haired beauty had to face the demands of her Father again. He had clear rules about who she have to date and who to hang out with.</p><p>Her life had always been predetermined and the end of her relationship with Polo had taken her parents - personally.</p><p>They had reproached Carla  and told her, that they were disappointed and that their reputation and standing with that of the Benavent Villada Family could have increased.</p><p>They had told her , that Polo was good for her.</p><p>How could her Parents know how boring a Relationship you have since you were 12 years old is?</p><p>They knew almost everything about each other and then they just got to the point - where both got bored. Christian should have brought some tension - it didn't quite work out as Carla had hoped.</p><p>Now Christian was in a hospital in Switzerland and shortly afterwards the two students had decided to end their Relationship.</p><p>Carla had fallen for Samuel - but what exactly they had now going on - was written in the Stars.</p><p>She didn't want him to get so close , so that she couldn´t develop personal feelings - but there was something about the 'poor boy' - that fascinated the cold Ice princess. Maybe it was just the mysterious sparkle, that surrounded their ´Relation´.</p><p>Nobody was allowed to know about them. With Polo - Things were different. They were Dream Couple. And yes, her ex-boyfriend recently started dating the new girl at Las Encinas.</p><p>Cayetana Grajera Pando.</p><p>Carla had stalked the new girl's Instagram profile and had been subconsciously influenced by Lu.</p><p>Her best friend, with whom Carla wasn't in the best relationship at the moment, seemed upset about little Miss Blondie.</p><p>She came out of nowhere and was so popular right away.</p><p>Maybe Carla had just started stalking her on social media,  to see if she changed her relationship status. Or Carla wanted to see if Polo was following her.</p><p>Were there any cute couple pictures? Like they always did , when you were on vacation together ....near the beach? Did Polo always bring her a small rose to the breakfast table every Sunday?</p><p>Did Cayetana know about the anxiety disorder that Polo suffered from? Did he rub her cheek before going to bed and promise,  to make sure that there were no imaginary monsters going to enter the room at Night?</p><p>Carla shook her head once and concentrated on the contents of the book. She didn't want to think about Polo and Cayetana. It wasn't her business what they were up to or what he was doing for her. She didn't want to think twice about , what he'd done for her over the past years, either. She would keep her attention and focus on the book. Somehow at least Carla tried.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>As the volume increased, more and more classmates came into the Classroom. Carla heard Valerio, Lu and Nadia out of the mayn Voices. She needs to talk with Valerio. It was interesting what kind of business relationship had developed between the two. Valerio was - a class clown with a damn good business sense.</p><p>And then she heard her laugh - Cayetana's laugh.</p><p>And as much as Carla tried to concentrate on the book, the laughter was like an invitation to interrupt this task.</p><p>No - Carla wouldn't look up now. In the end, she managed to focus her concentration on the texts in the book. Only Samuel got a quick look, who sat down on the chair next to Carla.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Her self-control continued until the end of the Class.</p><p>When the students were finally allowed to get up to leave the classroom, Carla packed her materials in her bag and wanted to get up - she involuntarily looked in the direction of Cayetana and Polo - both were standing near the front door and at that moment Polo gave the blonde that special smile. It was a friendly smile and when Polo was happy, his blue eyes could shine brighter than a sky full of Stars. And that's what was happening right now. Cayetana grabbed Polo's hand with one hand and the smile on Polo's face just got a touch happier.</p><p>Why did Carla feel a pain in her chest? Right at that moment, why did she want nothing more , than that Polo would give her the smae smile? Cayetana didn't deserve it. She had come to school and hooked herself directly to Polo.</p><p>Like an annoying parasite looking for a new home. She didn't know Polo. No, she would never know Polo and care about him the way Carla could.</p><p><br/>It shouldn't bother her that Polo and Cayetana were dating. Or that he was holding her hand and she looked like fucking Cinderella , who had found her Prince Charming.</p><p> </p><p>"Carla? Is everything okay?", Lu's voice rang out next to her. She hadn't noticed how her best friend came to her and spoke to her. Carla quickly grabbed her bag and pushed back her chair.</p><p><br/>"Everything's fine, Lu - if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the English class," said Carla cold and rushed past Lu and Samuel. Her steps also led her past Cayetana and Polo.</p><p>Carla forced herself to look straight ahead.</p><p>She didn't want to see how Polo continued to look at this new girl and with the ... with <strong><em>her</em> </strong>special smile.</p><p>It was meant for her and now to see someone else get it ...was like someone pouring a bucket of ice water over her. After all, she still loved Polo. She worried about him, and if her life was going in odd ways, Carla would always keep an eye out for Polo.</p><p>They knew each other like no one else could.</p><p>They knew their weaknesses and their strengths - they had been such a great and lovely couple. Cayetana didn't deserve Polo - neither his attention nor her special smile.</p><p>Her high heels echoed on the Floor , as she left the Classroom.</p><p><br/>How much Carla wished that , before Polo and Cayetana would also go on - he would give her that smile again - just one last time.</p><p>Just one last time for her.</p><p>But Polo and Cayetana walked hand in hand out of the Classroom and Carla did not want to give herself the weakness to openly show her ex-boyfriend , how affected and hurt she was by this Relationship - how much it bothered her.</p><p>So Carla straightened her shoulders, put on a coold look and continued walking down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>And with every step,  with every damn laugh from Cayetana, her heart broke a little more.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>